comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blast Off (Earth-7045)
Blast Off doesn't need a write-up in some pathetic, grubby little human database. It might matter to some robots what others think of them, or if they think of them at all, but Blast Off couldn't care less. No, he's literally and figuratively above your average Cybertronian riff-raff. The other Combaticons could completely forget he's up here, orbiting so far above the Earth, distant and alone... with only the empty void for company... and he couldn't care less. No, certainly not. Lesser robots could hardly understand the joy... yes, that's it, the joy, he finds in efficiently and remorselessly annihilating targets from such a great distance. Blast Off was quite simply "built better" than the rest, you see, and so needs nothing from those tiny beings moving about so... so very... far away below. Blast Off... Blast Off is quite happy with his superior position, yes, quite happy and... and quite alone. Blast Off condescends to combine with his fellow Combaticons to form Bruticus. History to be added Powers & Abilities Blast Off= |-| Pre-War= |-| Pre-Combiner= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Space shuttle alt. mode'' *****''Wings'' ******''Space Travel'' ******''Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence' *'Expert Astronaut' *'Expert Flyer' *'Expert Combatant' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Space shuttle alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Ionic blaster' *'Wing-mounted cannons' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Combiners Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Altihex (Earth-7045) Category:Neutral Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Purple Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Purple Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame members (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame volunteers (Earth-7045) Category:Combaticons (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Space Survival Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Piloting Category:Expert Combatant Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Astro class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Super Soldiers Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Blast Off